villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Skull Devil
Skull Devil, also known as The Big One, is the main antagonist of the 2017 action/adventure film Kong: Skull Island, the second installment in Legendary's MonsterVerse. He is Kong's arch-nemesis and the alpha of the Skullcrawlers who is responsible for killing his kind, leaving Kong as the only surviving creature living on Skull Island. Biography Kong: Skull Island Background Skull Devil is responsible for the extinction of Kong's species, and is the most feared creature on Skull Island as he has been looking for Kong to kill. Fighting Kong and his Allies After Kong is incapacitated by Preston Packard, Skull Devil bursts from a lake due to being awakened by seismic explosives dropped onto Skull Island along with the rest of his kind. He heads quickly to Kong, who kills Packard with his fist and then begins to fight against him while James Conrad and the others escape. Skull Devil injures and subdues Kong before he pursues the survivors, who are running toward the waiting boat. Skull Devil soon catches up to them and Earl Cole attempts to sacrifice himself by blowing himself and Skull Devil up with grenades strapped to him. However, Skull Devil sees this and whips Cole away with his tail into the side of a mountain where the grenades explode, killing Cole. Before Skull Devil can kill the survivors, Kong shows up with a giant boulder and smashes it over Skull Devil's head before the two monsters begin their epic battle. During the fight, Skull Devil wraps his tail around Kong and throws the giant ape onto a wrecked ship where Kong becomes entangled in heavy chains of the ship itself. Before Skull Devil can kill Kong, he is distracted by Houston Brooks with gunfire from Hank Marlow's boat with mounted guns. Distracted, Skull Devil turns his attention to the boat where the guns cut off, leaving them defenseless to the Skullcrawler until Mason Weaver, stood atop a cliff, shoots him in the eye with a flare which then explodes, literally blinding Skull Devil. This distraction allows Kong time to free himself and use a propeller attached to a chain like a flail, before he lands a vicious blow on Skull Devil's back. He then uses the chain to pull the Skullcrawler toward him and uses the propeller as a shuriken to slice Skull Devil's throat open, apparently killing him. However, Weaver had been knocked off the cliff during the battle and caused her to fall into the water below, but Kong manages to save her from drowning. Death However, Skull Devil is revealed to be still alive and attacks Kong once more. In the ensuing fight, Skull Devil uses his prehensile tongue to wrap around Kong's fist in order to devour Weaver. As Skull Devil pulls her and Kong's hand into his mouth, Kong uses all of his strength to pull his fist out with Skull Devil's tongue still around it, but also pulled out all of his organs, finally killing the alpha Skullcrawler and avenging the deaths of Kong's kind. Personality Skull Devil had better self-control than the smaller Skullcrawlers. This was seen when he appeared only once Kong was subdued by Preston Packard. He also seems to have a hint of sadism as he licks Kong's face maliciously after he has been tangled up in a shipwreck's rudder chain during their battle. Skull Devil was also shown to have a deep desire of killing and eating humans, which was shown several times when he diverted his attention from Kong to James Conrad and Mason Weaver, implying that he acts not only from primal instinct, but some degree of malice and cruelty. Skull Devil also demonstrates some intelligence when he swats Earl Cole away with his tail before the grenades can detonate. Powers and Abilities *'Immense Strength: '''Skull Devil is known as the strongest of all the Skullcrawlers as he grappled and wrestled against Kong. He even threw Kong a considerable distance, despite the giant ape weighing 158 tons. *'High Durability: 'Skull Devil's durability also topped that of his species, as he was fine after Kong smashed a boulder on top of his head, a fallen tree right across the face, and sliced his throat open with a boat propeller. *'High Intelligence: 'Skull Devil is smarter than the other Skullcrawlers as well, considering the fact that he knocked Earl Cole away when he tried to get Skull Devil to devour him while he was holding grenades that was about to detonate. *'Prehensile Tail: 'Skull Devil's long prehensile tail was able to constrict unfortunate victims such as Kong. *'Prehensile Tongue: '''Skull Devil had a long triple-forked prehensile tongue that he would use to grab and swallow prey. However, it was connected to his internal organs, so if it were to be pulled out, his organs would be yanked out as well, as he would die within seconds. Gallery 1280px-Fullscreen_capture_12292016_12934_PM.bmp.jpg|Skull Devil's evil grin. 1280px-Fullscreen_capture_12292016_12818_PM.bmp.jpg|Skull Devil heading towards Preston Packard and Kong. 1280px-Kong-skull-island-skull-crawler-battle-29300.jpg|Skull Devil confronting the survivors. 1280px-Kong-skull-island-skull-crawler-battle-332770.jpg 1280px-Kong-skull-island-skull-crawler-battle-571437.jpg|Skull Devil turning his attention on the survivors. Skullroar.png|Skull Devil awakens. KSI-Ramarak_Screenshot_001.jpg|Skull Devil roaring. KSI-Ramarak_Screenshot_002.jpg|Skull Devil shot in the eye by Mason Weaver with a flare. 1280px-KSI-Ramarak_Screenshot_003.jpg|Skull Devil prepares to swat away Earl Cole with his tail. 1280px-KSI-Ramarak_Screenshot_004.jpg|Skull Devil distracted by gunfire from Houston Brooks and San Lin. KSI-Ramarak_and_Kong_Screenshot_001.jpg KSI-Ramarak_and_Kong_Screenshot_002.jpg KSI-Ramarak_and_Kong_Screenshot_003.jpg 1280px-Kongusmash3837474.png|Skull Devil whacked across the face by Kong using a fallen tree as a weapon. Tumblr_onfr2njlHI1qm3rsfo1_540.jpg|Skull Devil's death after Kong rips out his tongue and organs. Skullcrawler.jpg|Skull Devil facing Kong. Kong_skull_island_alpha_skullcrawler_7_by_giuseppedirosso-dblrzrn.jpg|Skull Devil pursues the survivors. Kong_skull_island_alpha_skullcrawler_2_by_giuseppedirosso-dbdkrl8.jpg|Skull Devil's angry stare as he turns his attention on Brooks and San on the boat. Kong_skull_island_alpha_skullcrawler_kong_5_by_giuseppedirosso-dblryjv.jpg|Skull Devil and Kong fighting to the death. Kong_skull_island_alpha_skullcrawler_kong_1_by_giuseppedirosso-dbdnzqy.jpg|Skull Devil prepares to finish off Kong. Kong_skull_island_alpha_skullcrawler_kong_by_giuseppedirosso-dbdnyzy.jpg Skull_island_let_them_fight_by_sonichedgehog2-dazaz2j.jpg Kong_skull_island_alpha_skullcrawler_kong_3_by_giuseppedirosso-dblry3x.jpg|Skull Devil seen through Weaver's camera. kong_skull_island_skull_crawler_design_vault_4.jpg Trivia *It is unknown if Skull Devil is the parent of the Skullcrawlers or if he is just the alpha and leader of the pack. Navigation Category:Articles under construction Category:Monsters Category:Male Category:Evil from the past Category:Movie Villains Category:Action Movie Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Animals Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Deceased Category:Leader Category:Fighter Category:Villains by Proxy Category:Wrestlers Category:Murderer Category:Giant Category:Godzilla villains Category:Provoker Category:Protective Category:Nemesis Category:Archenemy Category:Parents Category:Psychopath Category:Abusers Category:Mute Category:Mutilators Category:Mutants Category:Homicidal Category:Wrathful Category:Rogues Category:Incriminators Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Trickster Category:Destroyers Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Predator